31 Days of Swanqueen
by RainbowRegal
Summary: Swanqueenfanon on Tumblr have compiled a list of 31 prompts, one for each day of March. I'm going to post them all here, so this will be 31 unrelated swanqueen fics with the prompt at the start of each chapter.
1. March 1

**March 1:** Who makes the first move? How does it go?

Regina was awoken by a coughing fit. She'd been suffering badly from the flu for the past few days and was feeling thoroughly miserable. As she tried to catch her breath she felt a hand rub soothing circles on her back. Her breathing began to regulate and she pondered the fact that she had no memory of Robin coming over. She burrowed closer into the chest that she was lying on and froze. As far as she was aware, Robin didn't have breasts... and her head was definitely lying on two soft, womanly mounds. The sharp, shocked intake of breath that followed filled her nostrils with the aroma of cinnamon and she was suddenly well aware of whose cleavage she was nestled in.

"Miss Swan!" Regina shrieked, scrambling into a sitting position and flicking on the bedside lamp.

"...'gina...wos wrong?" Emma murmured, almost incoherent in her sleeping state.

"Emma! Wake up! Why are you in my bed?!" Regina demanded, staring aghast at the dishevelled blonde that she had just been cuddling with.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light. "You don't remember?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette who was pulling the covers up under her chin to protect her modesty, even though she was fully dressed in a pair of slate grey satin pyjamas.

"Obviously not!" Regina spat, glaring at Emma, who was slowly repositioning herself so that she too could lean against the headboard.

"Well... It's Saturday, or Sunday now I guess, I don't know what time it is..." Emma began to ramble.

"Get to the point Emma!" Regina urged.

"You and Henry were supposed to come over for pizza and movies, but Henry showed up alone. He said you were sick..." Emma continued hesitantly, glancing at the mayor out of the corner of her eye.

"So you decided to just come over here and get in bed with me in my vulnerable state?!" Regina cut her off, eyebrows raised in challenge.

"No! I text you to see if you were okay and you said you thought you had fever and that you were just going to take some medicine and go to bed... I didn't hear from you again until about ten thirty when you called me..." Emma smirked as she spoke the last sentence which caused Regina to raise a questioning eyebrow. The brunette suddenly started to panic about what she had said.

"I called you...? I...don't remember" Regina stammered.

"Apparently not" Emma giggled, "but I'm certainly not going to forget that phone call any time soon. ' _Emma, I'm sicky. Come kiss me better_ '..." Emma continued in a baby voice, stifling the laughter that threatened to overtake her.

"I did NOT say that!" Regina declared, folding her arms and trying to maintain a regal composure, even though anxiety was setting in.

"Believe me, you said it" Emma grinned.

"So... What? You just came over and... and..." Regina threw out her hand and waved it in the air.

"Of course not! I would never take advantage of you like that!" Emma declared, her emerald green eyes widening in indignation.

Regina softened slightly at Emma's incredulous tone and clasped her hands in her lap, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I told you that that would be a bad idea and that maybe you should call Robin instead... You scoffed at that and said he smelled like campfire and demanded that the sweet smelling saviour come and save her queen from pesky illness" Emma laughed.

"So you came over then?" Regina inquired, a blush starting to creep up her neck.

"No... I told you to go to sleep and that I would come check on you in the morning" Emma explained, thoroughly enjoying the rare sight of seeing Regina out of her comfort zone.

"So how did we end up like this?" Regina questioned, gesturing between the two of them.

"You told me that disobeying a direct order from the queen was treason... and then you poofed me over here..." Emma smirked with a glint in here eye.

"I did NOT!?" Regina demanded, chocolate brown eyes wide with shock and mouth agape.

"Yup! Right into your bed. Luckily it's a cold night so I actually decided to wear pyjamas for once" Emma winked, causing Regina to blush a deeper shade of red.

"I... well... it must have been the fever, or the flu medicine, or a combination of both" Regina stuttered, trying desperately to regain her composure.

"Regina..." Emma said softly, reaching out and clasping the brunettes hand in hers, "you told me..."

"I did..?" Regina almost whispered, and Emma gently squeezed her hand in reassurance as she saw the mayor's eyes cloud in worry.

"Yes, and I told you that I have feelings for you too" Emma smiled sincerely.

"You do?" Regina asked, a look of relief washing over her face as Emma nodded in affirmation. "Did we... did you... um... kiss me better?"

Emma let out a sharp laugh and shook her head, "you begged me to, but I said no, that I wanted both of us to be able to remember our first kiss. I offered to cuddle you instead, and I guess we fell asleep".

"Good. I'm glad. Thank you" Regina smiled, as she stared in awe at their clasped hands. She had apparently told Emma that she had feelings for her, and Emma returned those feelings! She was still a bit shocked at the whole situation, but joy was quickly starting to seep in and overtake her.

Suddenly her body was wracked with another coughing fit. Emma moved closer and patted her back as she desperately tried to draw oxygen into her lungs. When the coughing subsided Emma asked if she was okay and looked at her with such concern that it made Regina's stomach flutter.

"No, no I'm not okay. I think I need the saviour to kiss me better" Regina regally announced, raising her eyebrows questioningly at Emma.

Emma chuckled and Regina's breath hitched as the blonde cupped her face in her hands and leaned forward, tenderly bringing their lips together for a kiss that left Regina truly breathless.


	2. March 2

**March 2:** Who is the first to find out about them and how?

David Nolan leaned back in his chair in the Storybrooke Sherriff's station and sighed. It was 9pm on a Friday and work was the last place he wanted to be. He was supposed to have that evening off, but when Emma had come to him two days previously and asked him to cover her shift he couldn't find it in his heart to say no to her. The smile on his daughter's face when he agreed was totally worth a hundred Friday evenings stuck at his desk.

He sipped his coffee and began to consider filling out more paperwork that Regina insisted on, but everyone else agreed was pointless, when his phone rang. Mary Margaret's name flashed on the display and he creased his brow in confusion. His wife was having Mommy and Me night with Ashley and Aurora, which basically meant that they sat around drinking wine while the babies slept in carry cots, and he hadn't expected to hear from her until he picked them up on the way home.

"Hey Double M" he answered with a smile.

"Charming, she's not here, something is definitely wrong!" his wife announced, her voice shrill with panic.

"Woah! Slow down. Who's not where?" David asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Emma! She's not at the loft!" the pixie haired brunette declared.

"I thought you were at Aurora's...?" David questioned, eyebrows knitting in puzzlement.

"I was, but I forgot the wine. I left Neal there and came back to get it and she's not here!" Mary Margaret stated, as if that would explain matters.

"Snow, I don't understand. She told me she had something important to do and that's why she couldn't work tonight. Why are you worried about her not being at home?" David asked.

"Because! She's been acting strangely all day. You agreed she's been secretive and evasive lately. She wouldn't even tell you what the important thing was that she needed to do this evening. I think she's up to something... Oh David, I think the darkness is back!" Mary Margaret wailed.

"Mary Margaret... That's an awfully big assumption to make based on the fact that she isn't at home on a Friday night..." he hesitantly replied. His wife had been on high alert since their return from the Underworld, convinced that Emma was going to suddenly revert to her evil ways and be lost to them forever.

"It's not just that. David... I think she's going to cast a spell. I bumped into her today walking out by the forest and she was examining some lavender. Regina used to use that in her potions back in the enchanted forest. She looked guilty when I called her and she tried to get away from me. She said she had to go to the store, but when I offered to go with her she suddenly remembered that she had to go the station to sign a form. But I saw the cruiser parked outside the store on my way home so she lied to me. I think she was picking up more potion ingredients." Mary Margaret continued, her voice becoming more high-pitched with each sentence.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone" he suggested. He hated to admit it, but his wife could be overbearing at times and he didn't blame his daughter for avoiding her every now and then.

"That's not all! The small knife with the jewelled handle is gone. AND the loft smells like garlic, Charming. GARLIC!" Mary Margaret shrieked.

"Garlic?" David repeated, not understanding why this was sending his wife into a panic.

"They're all part of a blood ritual! I'm so worried, my poor baby, I just want to know where she is" Mary Margaret sobbed.

"Mary Margaret, please try to calm down. I'm sure she's fine and this is all just a misunderstanding" David replied soothingly.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down. At least one of us cares about our daughter. She could be anywhere doing anything! What if we lose her this time?" Mary Margaret demanded.

David left out a long, slow breath and counted to ten in his head, "Okay. She has the cruiser while her bug is in the shop. If I activate the lojack and check where she is will you be able to relax?" he asked, putting his phone on loudspeaker and opening the app to get a location on the town's police car.

"Yes, I think so" Mary Margaret sniffled.

"Okay, I have it. She's at the beach" David informed her.

"The beach? Under the stars? Is it a full moon tonight? Are the planets in some kind of special Wiccan arrangement? Earth, air, water, fire. The four natural elements. Oh god, she took the matches!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Please breathe" David begged, taking his phone off loudspeaker and beginning to pace the station with it pressed to his ear.

"I have to go there!" Mary Margaret screeched.

"Please, Snow, go back to Aurora's. I'll go to the beach now and make sure she's okay" David said as he squeezed his eyes closed in frustration at his panicking wife and tried to keep his voice level.

"I can't drink wine while my baby might be in danger" Mary Margaret wailed.

"Your other baby needs you too. Go make sure he's okay. I'll take care of our adult child" David coaxed her, knowing that no matter what Emma was doing at the beach the last thing she needed was a hyperventilating Mary Margaret to deal with.

"Okay" she affirmed begrudgingly. David could see the curt nod that accompanied the word in his head.

"I will call you and let you know what I find out" David reassured her, before saying his goodbyes and disconnecting the call.

Pocketing his phone, David slipped on his coat and picked up his keys. He strode out of the sheriff's station and was just unlocking the truck when his phone rang again.

"I can't do it! I'm going down there!" Mary Margaret shrieked as soon as the call connected.

"Snow..." David started, letting out a deep breath as he climbed into the truck.

"Don't try to stop me!" Mary Margaret interrupted.

"Okay, stay at the loft and I'll come pick you up and we can go down there together" David offered, knowing that when she really wanted to do something nothing could talk her out of it, and hoping that if they were together he could at least control the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Mary Margaret's insistence David turned off the trucks headlights as they approached the pier. He parked next to the obviously empty police car and pulled a flash light and a pair of binoculars from the glove box.

"I hope you're not planning on using that flashlight" Mary Margaret whispered, looking all around for any sign of their daughter.

"It's an emergency precaution. Why are you whispering?" David questioned.

"I don't want to scare her off!" Mary Margaret barked in a hushed tone.

David rolled his eyes and got out of the truck, apparently closing the door too loudly for Mary Margaret's liking and earning himself a pointed glare. His wife rushed to the line of rocks that separated the road from the beach and gasped sharply, motioning him over to her side and pointing to the beach. He made his way to her side and looked towards the roaring bonfire that she was pointing to.

"Magic! The four elements. I told you something was up!" her whisper was barely audible as she tried to snatch the binoculars from his hand. He batted her hand away and lifted them to his own eyes.

"I can't see anything" he informed her with a shrug, "we should go".

Mary Margaret shook her head dramatically and wildly gestured to a large rock on the beach half way to the bonfire and made a walking motion with her fingers, indicating that she wanted to go there to get a better look at the situation.

"Mary Margaret, please, no" David begged, but she took off sprinting silently towards the rock before he had finished. He cursed the fact that her time as a bandit have given her the ability to move with such stealth as he followed her to her hiding spot. As soon as he joined her she reached out to try and take the binoculars again, but he twisted his body to block her attempts and peered through them towards the fire. Mary Margaret watched his face intently and took in a sharp breath when she saw his eyes widen. She extended her hand for the binoculars again but he pulled them out of her reach.

"We should go" he whispered intently, turning back towards the pier.

"What's going on?" she demanded, blocking his path and placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, she's fine. Let's go" David implored, trying to step around her.

"No! Gimme!" she insisted, making a final lunge for the binoculars and managing to get her hands on them this time. She quickly brought them to her eyes before David could take them back and gasped. Her grip tightened so much that her knuckles turned white as she surveyed the scene before her. Her daughter lay on her back on a blanket near the bonfire, gesturing dramatically at the stars and animatedly telling a story. Regina lay beside her, holding her hand. The mayor's eyes never left Emma's face for a second and the wide smile that she directed at their daughter was only interrupted by an occasional peal of laughter.

"They're...together?" Mary Margaret whispered peering at David in shock, to which he simply nodded.

"But what about the darkness?" she appealed, returning her gaze to the pair on the beach.

"There's no darkness, Mary Margaret" David explained softly.

"But what about the spell ingredients...and the knife?" Mary Margaret questioned, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"If you look over there," David pointed at the edge of the blanket, "you will see a picnic basket. I'm betting that the basket contains something garlicy, and probably some of that fancy cheese that Regina likes that needs to be cut with...say...a knife with a jewelled handle... Next to it there is a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers that contains lavender. Does that cover all your spell ingredients?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't believe she's with Regina. That's just weird! I mean, she tried to kill us!" Mary Margaret squawked, her gaze never leaving the couple in front of her.

"Ummm... we tried to kill her too..." David reminded her. "Look at our baby girl. Look at how happy she is. Have you ever seen her smile like that before? Because I sure as hell haven't. And I'm not going to let anything come between her and that happiness, Snow" David declared with authority.

"I guess she does look pretty happy... At least she's not dark again" Mary Margaret murmured in agreement.

"Good. Can we go now?" David begged his wife who was still enthralled with the scene before her.

"Yes, yes now!" Mary Margaret quietly yelped and tore the binoculars away from her eyes after witnessing her daughter pull the former evil queen towards herself and engage her in a sensual open-mouth kiss.


	3. March 3

**A/N: You guys! Thank you for reading, favouriting, following, and commenting! This is my first time writing fanfiction, in fact I've just started writing again after a ten year hiatus, so it means a lot to me :D I'm trying to keep the chapters short, but the muses aren't agreeing with me, hence the delay in posting. But I WILL complete all thirty-one of these, even if it means I never sleep again!**

 **March 3:** When was the moment Regina realized she was in love?

Regina twirled a pen between her fingers as she frowned down at the paperwork in front of her. She was used to the mayor's office receiving some odd requests from the citizens of Storybrooke, but Leroy's current bid to extend the legal opening hours of the Rabbit Hole to improve town 'morale' had her rolling her eyes. She picked up a stamp off the desk and took great pleasure in imprinting the word 'Denied' in large red letters across the page. She placed the form in the relevant tray on her desk and was just about to start into the next one when her phone rang.

A wide smile spread across her face when she saw Emma's name on the display. On returning from New York and regaining his memories it had hit Henry hard that he had spent an entire year of his life without Regina. He was nervous about being parted from either of his mothers and so the three of them had been spending a lot of time together in the past few months. Regina and Emma had become close, something that Regina never would have thought possible, and had even taken to spending time together alone. Regina was glad that they had become friends. Emma was kind, funny, considerate, and loyal. And hot damn was she gorgeous. If Regina was to be totally honest with herself, something that only happened late at night when she was alone with her thoughts and on the verge of sleep, she hoped that they could possibly be more than best friends some day.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina beamed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair as she answered the phone.

"Madame Mayor" Emma replied, the smirk evident in her voice "is there any possibility that I could tear you away from your duties a little bit early today?"

"What had you in mind, dear?" Regina asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her stocking clad legs as she wondered what the blonde was up to this time.

"I checked out the paintball place that Henry mentioned. Last admission is at four. Do you want to go?" Emma asked hesitantly. "I was thinking if I came by and got you now we could pick Henry up from school together and that would give you both time to change before we head down there. I'm sure you don't want to get paint on your fancy clothes."

"I think that's probably the best idea you've had all year. Henry will be thrilled. What time can I expect you?" Regina questioned as she took stock of the pile of applications in front of her and figured she could get a few more seen to before the sheriff arrived.

"Umm... I'm actually outside now" Emma shyly admitted.

"Of course you are" Regina replied with a roll of her eyes rich brown eyes. "I'll be out in a minute; I just need to give Marjorie instructions on what to do for the rest of the day."

"Just let her go home Regina. It's Friday and it's nearly time for her to leave anyway. There's no point in your assistant being there if she has no one to assist, now is there?" Emma coaxed.

"I suppose I could allow it this once. You're a terrible influence Miss Swan" Regina sighed.

"I try my best! See you in a minute" Emma chirped as she disconnected the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was munching fries in her beat-up yellow Volkswagen Beetle as she waited for Regina. She was dressed in an old tank top and sweat pants, ready to show the Mills family her paint balling skills. She spied the mayor's assistant exit City Hall with a bewildered look on her face. They locked eyes and understanding flooded Marjorie's face and she gave Emma a quick thumbs up in thanks for her early release as she dashed towards her car, afraid that Regina might change her mind and send her back to work. Emma chuckled and shook her head as she turned up the radio and started chair dancing along to the latest hits. She closed her eyes tightly and sang along passionately to a particularly raucous number while waving her arms in the air. When she opened her eyes again she was greeted by the sight of the mayor standing outside the passenger window with her arms folded over her burgundy dress and long dark coat, an eyebrow raised at the blonde. When their eyes met the laugh that Regina had been biting back burst out and a blush began to creep up Emma's neck.

Regina opened the car door and indicated to the takeout bag on the seat "Are you done with that, Miss Swan?"

"Ummm... yeah..." Emma murmured, grabbing it and turning towards the back seat to dispose of it and hopefully hide her blush. She rummaged around for a few moments while Regina climbed into the car and then turned back and handed the brunette an identical bag. "Grilled chicken breast and salad wrap ok?" she asked hopefully. "There's some fruit and a bottle of water in there as well."

"Thank you, Emma. That sounds delicious. You really didn't have to" Regina smiled genuinely.

"Yeah well I wanted to make sure you were both properly fed before our battle commenced" Emma joked, raising her fists and striking a fight pose, "I got Henry a burger and fries. It's in another bag back there. I didn't want it to make your food all warm and gross" Emma continued.

"I really appreciate it. I was just trying to figure out what I was going to do about dinner" Regina smiled, pulling an apple out of the bag and taking a bite.

It felt good to have someone look after her for a change. It had just been her and Henry for so long that she had forgotten what it was like not to have to do everything herself. Then Emma had shown up. Suddenly she didn't have to do everything for Henry. Emma was also there to collect him from school and take him to soccer practice and make sure he was fed and clothed and all of the things a mother had to worry about. And when they had become friends Emma had started looking after Regina as well, bringing her food and coffee, picking up her dry cleaning, and just generally being kind and thoughtful. It still took Regina by surprise that anyone cared enough to want to look after her, but she liked knowing that Emma did.

They exchanged stories about their days as Regina munched on her food and laughter soon filled the bug as they made their way over to Storybrooke's school. As they neared the building and Emma slowed down in search of a parking space they spotted a ruckus outside.

"What's going on there?" Emma asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I'm not sure..." Regina replied, craning her head to get a better look, "Henry!" she shrieked once the crowd parted and she could see the source of the commotion.

"WHAT?" Emma hollered, whipping her sparkling green eyes from the road back to the building. Sure enough, there was Henry desperately trying to retrieve his backpack from a large, teenage boy who was dangling it in the air and taunting him. "I'm going to kill him!" Emma screeched.

"Park the car, Emma!" Regina demanded.

"There're no spaces! Of, fuck this" Emma declared. She threw the car into park and poofed right out of the driver seat and reappeared behind the teenager who was harassing their son. Henry visibly relaxed at the sight of his blonde mother which calmed Regina down slightly.

Regina was an equal mix of shocked at the sudden disappearance of the blonde and impressed at the accuracy of her magic. She had only started teaching her that particular spell in the past week and Emma had yet to get it right on any of their practice attempts. She watched with pride as Emma tapped the boy, who was much taller than her, on the shoulder and engaged a battle stance as he turned around. Emma was a force to be reckoned with when she was in mama bear mode and Regina was hit with an overwhelming feeling of love for the blonde as she watched her fight for their son.

' _Fuuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk'_ , Regina thought, ' _I love her! I am in love with Emma Swan!_ '

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to try to slow her erratically beating heart. When she opened them again the scene had changed. Emma was still holding her ground but the boy, who Regina recognised as one of the few children to actually make it back from the ogre wars, was towering over her and shouting in her face with his finger pointed menacingly at her.

' _Nuh uh, nobody threatens the people I love'_ , Regina thought as she too poofed out of the car and landed beside Emma, taking the boy by surprise.

"Your majesty" he greeted her haughtily, taking a step back but still maintaining his threatening stance.

"Why exactly are you harassing my family?" she asked in a calm, menacing tone, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes as she looked him up and down.

"God, Henry, your moms are so gay!" the boy threw over his shoulder at their son. Regina's heart beat quickened at that, wondering how the other two would react to his statement and hoping that it would be positively in light of what she had just realised.

"So what if they are!?" Henry shouted, clutching his backpack that he had regained possession of at some unknown point during the standoff. Regina had never been more proud of her son than she was in that moment.

"Yeah, so what if we are?" Emma asked defiantly, and Regina's heart soared in hope that maybe, just maybe, Emma might have feelings for her as well.

Regina placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Mary Margaret came barrelling out of the school shouting his name.

"Matthew Axel! _What_ do you think you're doing? You know you are one wrong move away from being expelled! Do you _want_ me to call your father?" Emma's pixie-haired mother screeched at the boy, whose face paled at the mention of his father.

"No Miss Blanchard" he mumbled, staring at his feet that and kicking at the dirt with the toes of his shoes.

"Get inside! My classroom! Now!" she bellowed, and he took off almost at a run towards the building. "Everything okay here?" she asked, turning towards her family. They all nodded silently in wide eyed shock at seeing the usually meek teacher taking down the brute who had been squaring up to both the Saviour _and_ the Evil Queen only moments before. With a curt nod she turned back towards the school and made her way inside.

"Henry, are you okay?" Regina asked, pulling him towards her and tilting his head in her hands so that she could check him for signs of trauma.

"Mooooom, I'm fiiiiiiiiine" he whined, trying to escape her grasp and looking towards Emma for confirmation that Regina was acting way over the top, but seeing only concern etched on her face as well. "Why are both of you here...?"

Regina, satisfied that Henry was uninjured, released him. "Emma thought you might like to go paintballing this evening, so if you're interested we thought that we could run home for a quick change of clothes and then head over there" she explained.

Henry's face lit up with excitement and he took off towards the car that was still abandoned in the middle of the road, shouting back to his mothers to hurry up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry had inhaled his food on the way back to the house and threw open the door as soon as they pulled into the driveway, dashing to his room to find something suitable to wear for their evening activity. Emma and Regina chuckled at his enthusiasm as they followed him into the house.

"Thank you for organising this. I haven't seen him this excited in a long time" Regina smiled softly at Emma as they stood in the foyer.

"Anything to make our kid happy" Emma replied, flashing a wide grin that showed off her dimples. "So... you called us your family back there. Like Henry _and_ me..." Emma probed.

"Is that a problem?" Regina asked, picking imaginary flint off the sleeve of her dark, woollen, knee length coat.

"No... I liked it" Emma admitted with a small smile, which earned her a radiant look of delight from the mayor.

"I apologise if it made you uncomfortable that he thought we were gay" Regina continued, having decided it was time to test the waters with the saviour.

"Firstly, there are far worse things in the world than somebody thinking I'm in a relationship with you. It's actually quite an honour" Emma smiled shyly, and the encouraging look she received from the brunette spurred her on. "Secondly, I'm bi, so he was only half wrong."

"You are?" Regina asked, chocolate brown eyes widening.

"Yeah... I thought you would have figured it out by now. I _have_ been flirting with you since 2011" Emma joked.

"You have?" Regina inquired softly, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Ummm... yes! Have you ever seen me share food with anyone besides you and Henry?" Emma demanded, stepping closer to the brunette.

"No, no I haven't. And knowing how you feel about food I guess that really says something" Regina replied, closing the gap between the two women and placing trembling hands on Emma's hips.

"Are you calling me fat?" Emma asked, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes as she brought her arms up and circled them around Regina's neck.

"Of course not. Just... gastronomically enthusiastic" Regina smirked, studying emerald green eyes that were only centimetres away from her.

"Something like that" Emma murmured as she brushed soft pink lips against plump red ones. Regina sighed and pulled Emma closer wrapping her arms around her lower back and kissing her more firmly. Emma threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of Regina's skull and softly ran her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, silently begging for entry. At the exact moment that Regina complied with the request Henry yelled from upstairs that he couldn't find his shoes. The two women jumped apart like guilty teenagers and Regina shouted back that she would up in a minute to help him look. She smiled shyly at Emma and turned to walk towards the stairs. Before she could move the blonde grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, placing a quick, tender kiss upon her lips.

"To be continued" she murmured, releasing Regina to deal with their son.


	4. March 4

**March 4:** When was the moment Emma realized she was in love?

"Take that, kiddo!" Emma cried, as she hurled a green shell at Henry's Donkey Kong avatar and veered around a corner in Bowser's castle.

"Awww, Ma!" Henry complained as he regained control of his car and chased off after her Toad avatar.

"Don't play the game if you're not prepared to lose!" she whooped, throwing her hands that still clutched the Wii controller in the air and cheering in victory as her character raced over the finish line.

Regina was curled up in an arm chair with a book in her hand, sipping a glass of red wine. She was pretending to read, but she was secretly watching the scene in front of her. She didn't understand video games, but she took great pleasure in watching Henry and his other mother thoroughly enjoying themselves. Frankly, she was a little bit jealous that she didn't have the technological knowledge to join in.

Emma caught Regina observing the scene, mirth shining in her deep brown eyes, and winked at her.

"Would her majesty care to take a spin around the castle?" Emma questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow at Regina.

"Come on, Mom! Please play!" Henry begged.

"Oh, ummm... not tonight" Regina replied, casting a glance toward the clock. It was getting late and Regina hated to be the one to always have to put an end to Henry's fun, but he really should be going to bed.

Emma saw Regina looking towards the clock and caught on to her line of thinking. "Actually Henry, it's getting pretty late. You should head to bed" she informed their son, nudging him with her shoulder.

"One more round, please Ma?" he implored, giving her his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip combo.

"Nah kid, I think I'll keep my victor title for tonight at least. Come on, bed time" she said, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Okay" he replied begrudgingly, and leaned in to give his blonde mother a hug. Emma caught Regina's eye over Henry's shoulder and the brunette gave her a heart stopping smile and mouthed a 'thank you' at her across the room. Emma returned the grin, cheeks dimpling, before kissing Henry on the head.

Henry freed himself from the hug and moved across the room to Regina, who put down her wine and book and held out her arms to him. He engulfed her in a hug and whispered "I love you, Mom" in her ear with such sincerity that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you too, my little prince" she whispered back, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek.

Emma watched the tender interaction with a wide smile on her face. She knew that it had broken Regina's heart when Henry had rejected her after the curse broke, and every display of affection from their son went a step further putting the pieces back together.

When Henry exited the room Emma stood up and stretched. She didn't really want to leave but she couldn't think of a good excuse to stay. Indicating towards the door she began to speak, "I should..."

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Regina interrupted her.

"Yes please" Emma smiled in relief. Any time spent in Regina's company was time well spent in Emma's opinion.

Regina picked up her glass and sashayed barefoot over to the coffee table that held the wine bottle and Emma's empty glass. She filled both of their glasses and handed one to Emma, indicating that they should sit on the sofa. When they sat down Emma took a big gulp of her wine as Regina nervously smoothed her figure hugging charcoal dress.

"Emma, I need to as you something" Regina said shyly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sure Regina, you can ask me anything" Emma replied, eyes widening and heart thumping in anticipation of what was to come.

"This is kind of embarrassing" Regina continued, with a chuckle and a shake of her head and Emma held her breath, waiting for the question. "Will you please teach me how to play Mario Kart?" Regina asked earnestly.

Emma tilted her head in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's what you wanted to ask me?" she questioned the brunette.

"Yes." Regina replied with a frown, "What did you think I wanted to ask you?" she asked.

"I... Nothing, I didn't know. I just wasn't expecting that" Emma murmured.

"So will you?" Regina continued.

"Will I what?" Emma asked, hundreds of thoughts swirling around her hear.

"Teach me how to play Mario Kart..." Regina said, looking confused at the fact that Emma didn't seem to be following the conversation.

"Oh, right. Of course. I thought you didn't want to play?" Emma wondered out loud.

"You two always look like you have so much fun and I feel a little left out. Plus I think it would make Henry happy if I played" Regina explained.

"It definitely would. Grab the controllers!" Emma commanded with a grin.

Emma reselected Toad as her player and helped Regina figure out who she wanted to play as. After declaring that she definitely did not want to be a princess she settled on Wario. Emma showed her how to hold the controller, her fingers tingling as they made contact with Regina's as she manoeuvred her hands into the correct position, and quickly explained the controls to her.

"Ready?" Emma asked. Regina gave a determined nod and she started the game.

"Look Emma, I'm doing it! I can't wait to show Henry!" Regina joyfully declared as she took off and started making her way down the track. "Oh..." she murmured in disappointment as she drove right off the edge of the track.

"Keep going, you're doing great!" Emma encouraged, as she drove as slowly as possible around the track, wanting to give Regina the best chance possible during her first game.

They continued like that for a total of five games, with Regina driving off the track and crashing into walls, elbows erratically flying as she attempted to steer around bends and objects on the track. Emma tried to bolster her with words of encouragement and offered tips, but Regina became more and more frustrated with each unsuccessful lap.

"I can't do it! I give up!" Regina barked irately, slamming the controller down on the sofa next to her.

"Come on, Regina. That time was... better" Emma reassured her. _'God she's stunning when she's frustrated'_ , Emma thought.

"It was not! I'm terrible at this. You make it look so easy. You arms don't even fly all over the place when you're going around a corner. How do you do that?" Regina demanded with a glint in her eye.

"Well, I've had years of practice..." Emma began to explain.

"Show me!" Regina commanded.

"I thought I had been showing you" Emma said, her features contorting into a look of puzzlement.

"It's not working. We need a more hands on approach. You're going to have to put your hands on mine and guide them" Regina instructed.

"Ummm... okay" Emma said, moving closer to her on the sofa and awkwardly reaching out sideways to take her hands.

"That's not going to work, Emma. You're going to have to sit behind me" Regina ordered.

"What?" Emma asked, her emerald eye widening with shock.

"Sit behind me and put your arms around my waist so that you can reach my hands. Please?" Regina almost begged.

"Okay..." Emma agreed, her heart thumping in her chest.

She pulled her legs up on the sofa as Regina scooted forward to give her space. She then clumsily sidled sideways and spread her legs so that one was on each side of Regina's perfectly round backside, ensuring that she didn't come into contact with her. However, Regina had other ideas and she slid her body backwards as soon as Emma was in position and pressed her back against the blonde's front. It took all of the self control Emma had not to moan as Regina's shoulders made contact with her breasts and her bottom connected with her core. Emma sat in a trance, her nostrils invaded by the heady scent of Regina as she tried to calm her erratic heart rate.

"Emma? Are you ok? Am I crushing you?" Regina asked, confusion evident in her voice as she twisted to try to look the blonde in the face, brushing her body deliciously against Emma's in the process.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emma practically whimpered, quickly reaching around the brunette's waist and grabbing her hands that held the controller, which brought their bodies even closer together.

' _Fuck_ ', Emma thought, letting out a long slow breath as she rested her chin on Regina's shoulder. ' _Get it together, Swan. This is not a time for freaking out!_ '

"Okay, I'm ready!" Regina declared, and Emma could see the sheer look of determination on her face out of the corner of her eye.

' _How is she so adorable and so sexy all at the same time?!_ ' Emma thought.

"Okay, you press the buttons and I'll help you steer" Emma instructed, her voice coming out a little huskier than usual.

Regina nodded once in understanding and started the game. It took two laps for Emma to calm down enough to concentrate on what was going on. By their third game they had built up a decent rhythm where Emma helped to steer and instructed Regina when to use items, accelerate, and break. She could even kind of forget about the throbbing sensation between her legs if she tried _really_ hard to ignore it. On their fifth game they came in in first place and Regina threw her hands in the air and whooped in victory. Slumping back against Emma, she turned her head towards the blondes, and Emma took in the look of sheer joy on the face that was inches away from her.

' _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ ' Emma thought at the emotion she felt blooming in her chest.

"We did it!" Regina sighed happily, staring into deep green eyes and then frowning in worry. "Emma are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said with a smile as her brain shouted ' _No I'm not!_ '

"I just can't believe I got you to play Mario Kart" she continued with a smirk as her brain screamed _'I'm in love with you!_ '

"Get used to it, this might have to be a permanent arrangement" Regina beamed.

' _God, I hope so'_ Emma thought, as a wide smile blossomed across her lips.


	5. March 5

**A/N: I've had the attention span of a goldfish for the last few weeks. I literally wrote this three sentences at a time, so I hope it flows okay! (Also, trying to describe a Snapchat conversation in writing is harder than you would think :p )**

 **March 5:** How do their phone backgrounds look? How about their snapchats? What do their texting conversations look like?

Emma bounced her baby brother on her knee and smiled in gratitude at her mother who had just placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. They were spending 'family time' together in the loft, and while Emma loved Mary Margaret, she had already been there for two hours and had run out of things to talk about. She would much rather be spending her Saturday afternoon with her girlfriend, but Regina had laughed in her face when she had begged the brunette to go with her, stating that even though she would love to see her darling baby brother, there was no way she was up for spending that much time with Snow White.

"Is that the time?" Mary Margaret shrieked, grabbing the remote control and flicking on the television. "You don't mind if me watch Antiques Roadshow, do you? It's a continuation from last week and I just have to see what that china doll was worth!"

"Yeah, no problem" Emma replied, leaning in to blow a raspberry on baby Neal's cheek which earned her a heart warming chuckle from the little guy.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Mary Margaret commanded as she dramatically flapped her hand at them from her arm chair, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Emma rolled her eyes at her little brother and scrunched her face up, puffing out her cheeks and squinting her eyes, which earned another giggle from him.

"Emma, pleeeeeeease" Mary Margaret whined, raising the volume on the tv.

"Spoil sport" Emma murmured under her breath as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Let's see what Gina's doing" she whispered to Neal, opening up Snapchat. She tickled Neal's tummy and quickly snapped a picture of their two beaming faces, typed ' _Where are you? We miss you!_ ' across the screen and sent it off to the mayor.

Discarding the phone on the sofa next to her, the blonde leaned forward and picked up her coffee. She relaxed back into the cushions with Neal snuggled into her chest and absentmindedly rubbed circles on his back as she waited for Regina's reply. Her gaze fell on Mary Margaret whose eyes were filling with tears as an elderly lady relayed a story about how the white stuffed rabbit that she had brought to be appraised once belonged to her dear, departed grandmother. Emma stifled a giggle and glanced down at Neal. He yawned widely, a hot puff of hair hitting her neck, as his eyes began to droop.

"Are you sleepy, little man?" she whispered into his hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head as she savoured his baby smell. Wiggling to the edge of the sofa so as not to disturb him too much she placed her mug back on the coffee table and stood up, scooping up her phone as she did so.

"I'm gonna put the kid down for a nap" she told her mother, which was met with a head nod and a hand shooing her out of the room as Mary Margaret's eyes remained locked on the television.

"Our mom is nuts" Emma whispered to Neal with a smirk as she carried him to the nursery. She quickly set about changing him out of his dungarees with a pony on the pocket and into a pair of blue and white striped pyjamas so he would be more comfortable for his nap.

As she cradled the baby against her shoulder once more she heard her phone beep and a wide beam spread across her face on discovering that it was a Snapchat from Regina. She quickly opened it to see the brunette making a silly kissy face while pointing over her shoulder to where a shiny, golden '108' was visible in the picture, ' _Just home. You two look adorable_ ' the caption read.

"She thinks we're adorable" Emma grinned at Neal as she settled him into the crib. She went to the book shelf and after a quick appraisal of the available titles she pulled out Winnie the Pooh. She dropped down into the rocking chair and quickly snapped a picture that showed the title of the book with Neal visible through the bars of the crib behind it, ' _Reading the little man to sleep. Where were you?_ ' she typed across the screen.

Emma had only gotten a few pages into the book before she heard the baby's light snores filling up the room. A soft smile spread across her face as she peered at her little brother who was sprawled supine in the crib, with his chubby arms stretched over his head and his cherry lips slightly parted. She sat there and stared at him, trying to commit how he looked at this particular moment to memory. He was growing so fast and she wanted to remember every little detail of how he was right now. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she suddenly ached with a longing to have experienced Henry at this age. She would have to pull out the boxes of photos when she got home and have Regina tell her everything she could remember about little Henry for the millionth time.

Just as Emma was starting to feel particularly sorry for herself a small beep sounded from her phone, pulling her out of her dark thoughts, and her eyes lit up at the thought of having received a new message from the woman she loved. She opened the Snapchat and was greeted with a guilty looking Regina, biting her lip and her shoulders raised in a shrug. ' _I went shopping...'_ the message read.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. Regina was a shopaholic and she was trying desperately to fight her addiction, but the lure of fashion was winning out. Emma didn't mind too much, though. Regina always managed to find clothing that hugged her curves in all the right places, much to Emma's pleasure.

The blonde did her best to look disapproving as she took a selfie, ' _I can't leave you alone for five minutes...'_

Her girlfriend quickly replied with a picture of herself with an innocent smile across her face and the caption ' _I got you a present_ ', which immediately piqued Emma's interest.

She took a picture of herself with her mouth open and eyebrows raised in surprise, ' _What is it? Tell me!_ '

The reply was a picture of the brunette with a smirk across her face and the words ' _Come home and find out_ ' written across the screen.

Emma donned her best pout and typed ' _But it's family day..._ ' As she sent of the message she figured that she should probably go spend time with her mother and begrudgingly dragged herself out of the rocking chair. She whispered a quiet 'love you' to her little brother and traipsed back into the living room to reclaim her spot on the sofa. Mary Margaret didn't even seem to notice her return. She hadn't appeared to have moved since her two children left.

The next message was of Regina with a raised eyebrow ' _Neal's asleep, you're hiding in the nursery, come home_ '

Emma took a picture of the tv screen, ' _Back in the living room. MM's watching Antiques Roadshow'_

Regina's reply showed her nose wrinkled in disgust, ' _Ew. Come home, darling. I miss you_ '

Emma captured a sheepish smile, ' _I wish, but I promised. Show me my present?_ '

Emma sat and awaited the reply. It was taking longer for Regina to get back to her this time and she began to worry that the brunette was mad at her for not going home, but her anxiety faded when the phone beeped in her hand with another message from her love.

Emma's eyes bulged as she stared at the screen. On opening the Snapchat she was greeted by the sight of Regina standing in front of their full length mirror, hand on her hip, as she proudly modelled a new set of black silk lingerie. Emma's eyes flicked from her soft, olive breasts encased in a balcony bra to the panties and suspenders that covered the sinful curve of her hips, and down the expanse of her long, toned legs that were covered in sheer black stockings. She just had time to read ' _Do you like your present?_ ' before the image disappeared all too quickly from the screen.

Emma groaned softly and leaned back in the sofa, clutching the phone to her chest, and took a few deep breaths to try to steady herself.

"I know!" Mary Margaret declared, presuming Emma's groan was one of disapproval at the television programme, "I think the tea set is worth _WAY_ more that $200!"

Emma had never been so glad that her mother was glued to the television screen in her life. She bit her lip and snapped a selfie, noting that her dilated pupils easily gave away the arousal she was feeling, ' _Fuck Regina, I love my present_ '

The reply she received was a close up image of Regina's face, donning an evil smirk, and her voluptuous mounds peeking out of the bra, with the words ' _Yes please, fuck Regina_ ' written across the screen.

Emma moaned quietly and pressed her thighs together to try to relieve the aching throb that had set up residence between them. Her eyes snapped to her mother, hoping the pixie-haired woman hadn't noticed her uncontrollable squirming. Luckily Mark L Walberg still had her full attention.

Before she could reply her phone beeped again and this time she received a video. Making sure the sound was off on her phone in case Regina tried any funny business she quickly hit play. She was greeted by the sight of the brunette seductively staring down the camera as she ran her tongue across her top lip and then bit down on her bottom one, causing Emma to whimper.

"Emma, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, her head snapping towards the blonde.

"Uh, yeah... I just... don't feel very well..." Emma stammered.

"You do look flushed. Do you have a fever? I should take your temperature" Mary Margaret stated, her eyebrows furrowed and her voice laced with concern as she went to stand up.

"No, I'll be okay. I think I should just go home and rest" Emma replied, a little too eagerly.

"If you think that's best. I hope you feel better soon" Mary Margaret responded, settling back into the chair.

"Thanks, Mom" Emma smiled, springing from the sofa and giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek as she charged towards the door.

"Hey, where's your brother?" May Margaret called after her, but Emma didn't hear her as she sprinted down the stairs, intent on getting home as soon as possible to unwrap her present with her teeth.


End file.
